


Long Distances

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Logan Mentioned - Freeform, Long Distance Friends, M/M, Online Friendship, janus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman and Patton have been online friends for years, are they finally meeting?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Long Distances

Patton sat in his room wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, he was at his desk on his computer. Patton yawned and looked at the time, only 10pm, he could stay up longer. Suddenly his computer pinged alerting him to a message. He quickly looked at it. 

[His Royal Majesty: Hello there dear ;)]

Patton stared at the message blushing a bit before untangling his arms from the inside of his blanket to type on his computer back.

[Pun Father: Always the flirt, but hi. How’s your evening?]

  
[His Royal Majesty: Just good Patty, what about yours?]

[Pun Father: Going well, though it's basically time to sleep.]

[His Royal Majesty: mm I bet you sleep like a perfect prince.]

[Pun Father: not really.]

[His Royal Majesty: Patton, I have a question]

[Pun Father: What is it?]

[His Royal Majesty: When will we ever meet, we’ve been talking for about 3 years now.]

[Pun Father: hm well we don’t live very close to each other.]

[His Royal Majesty: Yeah true]

[Pun Father: But I do hope to meet one day]

[His Royal Majesty: Yeah, well I’ll leave you to slumber, video chat tomorrow at 12 your time?]

[Pun Father: Perfect, Night]

[His Royal Majesty: Night]

Patton logged off then got in bed. Soon enough his dog, Cookie, came in and laid with him. “Night pup.” he said softly and closed his eyes. He had always imagined meeting Roman but… never thought of it as reality. He drifted off to sleep. 

\--

The Next day by noon Patton was dressed for the day and had his computer out and open on his counter as he made lunch. The call came and Patton quickly turned and answered, “Morning to you.” he greeted.

“And good afternoon to you.” Roman replied, he was sitting in a beast onesie eating some fruit loops. “So what is lunch?”

“Well… I’m having salad, it doesn’t require cooking and I just ran out of jelly yesterday because of cookies I made for a friend.”   
“Sounds good, I’ll definitely have to teach you how to cook.”

“Says the one with the cheerios!” Patton laughed. 

“Um, they are fruit loops.” Roman replied in mock offence, “Hey, check your email?”

Patton hummed then nodded, he walked over with a bowl of salad and logged onto his email, “that’s weird.” he mumbled, one email was from an airline. He opened it up and read the details, it was for a plane ticket, it had Patton’s name on it too. “Wha-”   
“Surprise!” Roman said happily. “I… you don’t have to use it… but I got it for you, it’s for next weekend, um maybe we could meet. We both make up too many excuses.”

“ROMAN!!!! You didn’t have to.” Patton replied in absolute shock. He pulled himself together but couldn’t contain his excitement. “I’ll have to get a hotel, and rent a car. I could ask someone to take care of my dog…” he started rambling. 

“Patton, I will drive you, and I have a guest room. You’ll be alright. Now I have to go to work.”   
“Ok…. um… bye.” 

“Bye.”

Patton hung up then stood there speechless and in shock for several minutes, he was just so surprised, how was this real.

\--

The week went by and soon enough Patton had gotten on a plane and a 8 hour flight later landed, his best friend Janus agreed to take care of Cookie seeing as Logan had an apartment that didn’t allow pets. 

Patton got off his plane and collected his bags, he looked around trying to spot Roman. He stopped when he saw someone holding a sign over their face that said Patton Hert. Patton gasped and walked over, “Roman?”

The sign holder lowered the sign and smiled, “Hey Patton.” 

Patton let go of his bags and fully embraced him in a hug, he had to admit, Roman was taller and way more handsome in person. 

Roman hugged back happily. “Good to formally meet you, I as you know am Roman.”

Patton giggled, “I as you know am Patton.”

Roman let go and grabbed Patton’s bags, “Well patton, right this way.” 

Roman took Patton back to his apartment and socialized all day along with watching movies. Together they had fallen asleep together on the couch. 

It was a better first meeting than Patton could ever dream of. 


End file.
